moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Złodziej Marzeń - Cz. 1
Silnik parowy był naprawdę wspaniałym wynalazkiem. Jeszcze parę lat temu, nikt by nie pomyślał, że tak łatwo będzie można się przemieszczać z jednego miejsca w drugie. Oczywiście , istniały latające barki Peristian, ale po pierwsze, były używane głównie do działań wojskowych, bądź w podróżach handlowych, lub po prostu jako prywatna forma transportu dla wpływowych Peristian. Właśnie, są peristiańskie, to jest drugi powód. Jednak wraz z wynalezieniem lokomotywy, otworzyły się również zupełnie nowe możliwości, uważane wcześniej, w najlepszym przypadku, za fantazje jakiegoś szaleńca. I jest to dosyć ironiczne, patrząc na to co się wyprawia na tym świecie. A teraz nawet prosty chłop, który wcześniej był skazany na odbycie swojego całego, nędznego życia w jednej, małej, zapomnianej wiosce, może teraz z łatwością szukać szczęścia po całym świecie. Czy to szczęście znajdzie, to już zupełnie inna historia. Co prawda, jak to zwykle bywa, nowe pomysły przynoszą nowe problemy, jak emisja dwutlenku węgla do atmosfery i stopniowe powiększenie dziury ozonowej. Ale mieszkańcy Ogygii o tym nie wiedzieli. Poza tym, kto wie, może to nie niewidzialna warstwa ozonu chroni nieświadomych niczego homunkulusów przed śmiercionośnym promieniowaniem najbliższej gwiazdy, bez której jednocześnie życie nie miało by prawa zakiełkować. Równie dobrze, naszą uroczą, przepełnioną okrucieństwem i bólem planetę mogła otaczać jakaś magiczna bariera, lub jakiś zupełnie inny, nieznany pierwiastek, subtelnie wpływający na zwykłe, codziennie życie. Tyle pytań, a tak mało odpowiedzi. Dlatego proste homunkulusy zadowoliły się koleją. Może jest i głośna, często budząc śpiących wieśniaków mieszkających obok nowo wybudowanych torów, jednak wciąż jest to dla wielu fascynujące zjawisko. Niczym nienormalnym jest widok rolników przerywających pracę, by wraz z rodziną obejrzeć nadciągającego z szybkością równą niczemu innemu olbrzymiego, stalowego kolosa, przenoszącego we swoich wnętrznościach liczne towary, surowce, broń, żołnierzy, lub zwyczajnych pasażerów, zupełnie nie przejętych prędkością z jaka się poruszają. Cóż, następne pokolenie rolników na pewno będzie mniej zadowolone z tego faktu. Innego zdania będzie osoba siedząca w jednym z wagonów, uporczywie ciągniętych przez niepoddającą się lokomotywę. Dla niej podróż jest spokojnym, ale miłym doświadczeniem. Przez całą drogę nie musi robić absolutnie nic, poza siedzeniem na tyłku. Czas może spędzić czytając jakieś czasopismo lub rozmawiających z innymi pasażerami. A jeśli te czynności wymagały by zbyt dużo energii, można po prostu podziwiać krajobraz za oknem, dzisiaj akurat w towarzystwie lekkiej mżawki. Trzeba było by mieć nie lada powód, aby być niezadowolonym z obecnych tu warunków. Disonor był jedną z takich osób. -Na gniew Nataira, jakim ćwierćinteligentem trzeba wyjść z łona matki, aby zgubić bagaż! – wykrzyczał naprawdę zdenerwowany Disonor, nie zamierzając w najmniejszym stopniu kryć swojej złości. -Niech się pan już nie denerwuje, mówiłem że to tylko chwilowa komplikacja. Wagon jest strzeżony, więc nie ma mowy o tym, aby coś skradziono. – odpowiedział pośpiesznie członek obsługi, spłoszony ciągłymi zakrzykiwaniami wściekłego Zoyera. Stali pośrodku zbitego z drewnianych desek wagonu, którego obydwa wewnętrzne boki były oddzielone kratami, pozostawiając wąskie przejście po środku. Za nimi leżały walizki, kufry i inne przedmioty należące do pasażerów tejże kolei. Dwóm homunkulusom towarzyszył jeden ze strażników, ubrany w krótki, szary płaszcz, a także mający gęstą, zaniedbaną brodę i jednostrzałowy karabin trzymany w lewej ręce. Obecnie patrzył on z zakłopotaniem jak jego kolega przeczesywał wagon w poszukiwaniu jednej, charakterystycznej walizki. -Uprzedzam was, że ładunek mojego przyjaciela jest niezwykle drogi, i jeśli nie zostanie odnaleziony zanim dotrzemy do Krautvil, to dopilnuje, aby zwrócono nam z nagonką każdego delivara, jaki kosztowała walizka, jej zawartość, oraz moje nerwy! – dodał już wykrzykując wściekły Zoyer, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął zmierzać w kierunku drzwi. -Panie Wraak – szybko odpowiedział strażnik, zanim Disonor zdążył wyjść z wagonu – na rózgę mojej świętej pamięci matki, niemożliwe jest, aby, yhy, pakunek pańskiego kolegi tak nagle z nikąd zniknął. Zobaczy pan, niedługo go znajdziemy, a pan się niepotrzebnie denerwuje. Bo ja powiem panu… Nie zdążył dokończyć, a Disonor już znajdował się na zewnątrz, na krótkim odcinku pomiędzy wagonami. Po jego prawej stronie stał kolejny strażnik, pilnujący drzwi do miejsca z którego wyszedł. - I jak p’nie Wraak, wiadomo co… I znowu nim mógł dokończyć, Zoyer był już w innym miejscu. A jeśli mamy być dokładni, to w następnym wagonie, przeznaczonym do przewozu pasażerów. Nie był to jednak jeszcze jego cel, i szybko przez niego przeszedł, po drodze taranując kolejnego strażnika chcącego do niego zagadać. Czemu wszyscy sądzą, że Disonor jest chętny na jakąś pogawędkę? Wreszcie po chwili która ciągnęła się całą wieczność, wściekły jaszczur dotarł do wagonu którego szukał. Stanął w drzwiach, powolnie przeczesując wszystkie znajdujące się tutaj osoby wzrokiem kipiącym od nienawiści. Dało to również idealną okazję, aby przyjrzeć się dwunożnemu gadowi. Ubrany był w szare, przylegające do nóg spodnie oraz w niebieski gambeson, który w żaden sposób nie przypominał tego używanego przez piechurów za czasów kiedy to trebusze i kusze dominowały pole bitwy. Był cienki, wyjątkowo dobrze wykrojony, pokrytym przecinającymi się ukośnymi szwami tworzącymi linie ciągnące się przez całą długość pancerza, oraz lekko usztywniony, dzięki czemu nie miotał się jak jakaś pospolita szmata. Zdobiony był różnymi, metalowymi elementami, jak na przykład stalowymi, wypolerowanymi ćwiekami, umieszczonymi w miejscach przecięcia się szwów, czy niskim kołnierzem otaczającym całą szyje. Górny przód był spięty trzema krótkimi, skórzanymi paskami, środek trzymany był już przez gruby, obiegający cały tułów pas, do którego przyczepiona była kabura na rewolwer, pochwa na szable oraz kilka chlebaków, zaś dolna część gambesonu nie była w żaden sposób zapięta, tworząc otwarcie w kształcie odwróconej litery V. Sam pancerz pozbawiony był rękawów, a na ramionach leżały dwa odstające, stalowe naramienniki. Przez lewe ramię był przerzucony bandolier, na którym trzymano ładownice oraz pokaźną piersiówkę. Pod pancerzem znajdywała się limonkowa koszula z rękawami podwiniętymi do ramion. Na dłoniach miał założone stalowe rękawice bez końcówek palców, co odsłaniało jego ostre pazury. Na głowie nosił duży kapelusz z szerokim, zakrzywionym rondem, którego przednia, prawa część była wycięta w kształcie spłaszczonej litery U. Do główki kapelusza przyczepione były trzy duże pióra, kolejno w kolorach pomarańczy, błękitu i fioletu, trzymane za pomocą małej tarczy, przedstawiającej serce przebite od góry mieczem, jednocześnie będące ściskane przez węża wgryzającego się w nie. Samo nakrycie utrzymywało się na głowie Zoyera dzięki cienkiemu, prawie niewidocznemu sznurkowi, gdyż było ono zdecydowanie nie dostosowane do zoyerskiej głowy. Nosił jeszcze wąskie buty ciągnące się do pierwszego stawu, dostosowane oczywiście do zoyerskich nóg. Ogon pokryty był po zewnętrznej stronie stalowymi płytkami trzymanymi za pomocą pasków, a na jego końcówce przymontowany był średniej wielkości kolec. Przechodząc do samego Zoyera po wyjątkowo długim i niepotrzebnie skomplikowanym opisie jego ubioru, miał on prawie dwa metry wzrostu oraz był wyjątkowo szczupły, czyli jak większość Zoyerów. Jego łuski miały ciemnoszarą barwę, co świadczyło o jego przynależności do koligacji Cruin. Oczy z wąskimi, pionowymi źrenicami całe błyszczały zielenią. I te właśnie oczy skupiły teraz swój wzrok na jednej, niskiej postaci, której wygląd robił na niewtajemniczonych spore wrażenie. - Czy wyjaśniły się już komplikacje związane z moim bagażem? – powiedziała wysokim, brzmiącym jak gra niekompetentnego skrzypka na rozstrojonym instrumencie, aczkolwiek bardzo spokojnym głosem dziwna postać stojąca właśnie przed Disonorem, w żaden sposób nie przejmując się złością wręcz kapiącą ze wściekłego Zoyera. Istota była cała pokryta czarną, lekko błyszczącą chityną, która w niektórych miejscach przechodziła w zadymioną purpurę. Miała sześć odstających, ostro zakończonych, pajęczych odnóży, odbiegających od miejsca gdzie długi na około pół metra odwłok łączył się z tułowiem. Ręce miała wątłe, zakończone dłońmi z palcami przypominającymi małe noże. Głowa zaś przypominała tą pająka, z dwiema parami wąskich, poziomo ustawionych oczu, całych pokrytych różem. Cała postać miała mniej niż półtora metra wzrostu, przez co wydawała się niezwykle mała w porównaniu do wysokiego Zoyera. Ten osobnik, który akurat miał odwagę powiedzieć coś do Disonora, nosił szaro- zielony mundur na tułowiu, wyglądający jakby wzięto go prosto z okopów, na którym założony był jeszcze mały, stalowy półpancerz. Odwłok pokryty był pancerzem składającym się z nasuwanych na siebie płyt, na którym jeszcze przyczepione było parę toreb. Założone miał jeszcze duże naramienniki, parę gogli chroniące jego cztery oczy, skórzane rękawiczki z okutymi metalem palcami i nowoczesny, stalowy hełm, zakrywający całkowicie tył i boki głowy, a z przodu ukazujący groźnie wyglądającą paszczę, z której wystawały łącznie cztery, dwa na dolnej części i dwa na górnej, szczękoczułki, tylko czekające aby wstrzyknąć w kogoś zabójczy jad. Verkanie, pajęcze insekty- obywatele ZPO, będący najliczniejszą z licznych mniejszości etnicznych pochodzących z Holiemu. Disonor przez chwilę patrzył na pajęczaka jakby miał go zabić, jednak zaraz odpowiedział zrezygnowanym tonem. – Nie Zenon, a czego się spodziewałeś. Ci idioci by zgubili własne dziecko na targu, jeśli byli by na tyle zdolni, żeby mieć je w pierwszej kolejności. Dziwi mnie jak takie niedojdy mogły prowadzić kolej przez tak długi czas. - Może są Netrowcami? – zażartował Zenon, wypowiadając te słowa swoim karykaturalnym głosem. Disonor, chociaż doceniał próby przyjaciela w poprawie jego humoru, spojrzał tylko na niego wzrokiem pełnym rozczarowania. – Nieważne, całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. Przez całą podróż musiałem stać albo siedzieć na podłodze, ponieważ żadne z tutejszych siedzeń nie jest dostosowane do verkańskich potrzeb. – Zenon spojrzał na swój czarny odwłok. – Co absolutnie mnie nie dziwi, gdyż rzadko widuje się moich pobratymców poza granicami Holiemu .A zważywszy na czas… - Powiedział wyciągając mały, zdobiony srebrem zegarek z kieszeni swoje munduru. - …To będę zmuszony do kontynuowania tych czynności przez najbliższe kilka godzin. Disonor chciał już coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy zauważył, że jeden z nielicznych pasażerów tego wagonu dziwnie się patrzy na jego towarzysza, czymś pomiędzy zaciekawieniem a zaniepokojeniem. W odpowiedzi szybko zasyczał w jego kierunku, przy okazji dobrze ukazując rząd groźnie wyglądających kłów, czekających tylko aby znowu wgryźć się w czyjeś gardło. Ten widok szybko zniechęcił ciekawskiego homunkulusa do dalszych obserwacji. - Pfff, zobaczysz, wraz z koleją namnożą się idioci. Nie dlatego, że lokomotywy są jakimś magicznym afrodyzjakiem, chociaż kto wie, nie znam się na tym co podnieca dzisiejszą młodzież. – Zażartował Disonor, wypowiadając te słowa z morderczą powagą. – Ale dlatego, że zwyczajnie łatwiej będzie im podróżować, narzucać się innym i zatruwać nasze spokojne życie, wolne od nadmiaru głupoty, jaką teraz będziemy zmuszeni znieść. - Polemizował bym z, jak to ująłeś, spokojnym życiem. – odpowiedział pajęczak. - Wiesz o co mi chodzi. – odparł gwałtownie Zoyer. – Dobra, koniec z filozoficznym łajnem, bo to zajęcie dla leniwych szambo-żłopów. Bez urazy. – Szybko dopowiedział, znając zamiłowanie swojego przyjaciela do udzielania filozoficznych anegdotek, ale ten pozostał całkowicie niewzruszony. – Coś się wydarzyło, kiedy byłem zajęty użeraniem się z tymi kretynami? - Mirtisa, jak widzisz, siedzi sama przy oknie. Odnoszę wrażenie, że coś ją gryzie, sądząc po wyrazie jej oczu. Viktor zaś gdzieś zawędrował, nie wiem jakie ma w tym intencje. Może postanowił szukać walizki na własną rękę? A może próbuje sprzedać komuś nieistniejącą nieruchomość, znowu. Reszta oddziału, jak sam wiesz, oczekuje naszego przybycia w Krautvil. - Co ten Żyd znów wyprawia. – Disonor zadał sobie samemu pytanie. – Spróbuj znaleźć Lustika, ja zobaczę co trapi naszą kyreńską towarzyszkę. Zenon tylko skinął głową, a następnie odwrócił się i powędrował w głąb pociągu, w przeciwnym kierunku z którego przyszedł jego przyjaciel, wydając przy tym charakterystyczny stukot, spowodowany szybkim uderzaniem jego sześciu odnóży o podłogę. Jaszczur podszedł bez pośpiechu do miejsca gdzie siedziała jego przyjaciółka. Zastał ją patrzącą smutnym wzrokiem za okno, na które obecnie padały małe kropelki deszczu. Miała długie, wyjątkowo gęste i bujne, zielone włosy, misternie uczesane w taki sposób, aby zakrywały praktycznie całą głowę i czoło, pozostawiając twarz jedynym wolnym miejscem. A i ona była zakryta, w tym wypadku srebrną maską, całkowicie pozbawionej jakichkolwiek elementów twarzy, mając tylko dwa otwory na parę piwnych oczu, za to będąc całą ozdobioną bogatymi, wypukle wygrawerowanymi wzorami o motywie roślinnym, przedstawiającymi w większości faliste gałęzie z liśćmi. Przechodząc dalej, była ubrana w ciągnący się do połowy ud płaszcz o tym samym kolorze co włosy, zapinanym na sześć dużych guzików, z stylowym kołnierzem oraz dodatkowo utrzymywanym przez trzy wąskie, skórzane pasy, jeden nad drugim. Przez pierś była jeszcze przewieszona prosta, aczkolwiek elegancka torba. Na nogach nosiła brązowe spodnie oraz wysokie, czarne buty na małym obcasie, ciągnące się do kolona, przy którym przednia część cholewki ciągnęła się dalej niż tylna, parę centymetrów nad kolanem, tworząc swego rodzaju ochraniacz. Na dłoniach miała skórzane rękawiczki w tym samym kolorze co spodnie. Zaś szyja, będąca jedynym obszarem ciała nie zakrytym przez jakąś część ubioru, bądź włosami, pokryta była cała bandażami, które ciągnęły się po samą górę, aż stawały się niewidoczne pod włosami i srebrną maską. Disonor bezceremonialnie usiadł przed Minfą i skupił na niej cały swój wzrok. Co prawda jego obecność została zlekceważona, ale tego właśnie się spodziewał. Po krótkiej, zależy dla kogo, chwili w końcu się odezwał. - Coś cię trapi? Minfa nadal patrzyła na tereny ukazywane za oknem, szybko mijane przez pędzącą lokomotywę i zastępowane przez nowe. W końcu po paru sekundach, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z obrazu za oknem, odpowiedziała: - Jestem głodna. Disonor spuścił głowę i głęboko westchnął, jednak jego paszcza wykrzywiła się w lekkim uśmiechu. - Mogłaś o tym pomyśleć za nim zmieniałaś opatrunek. Tutaj niestety nie możemy karmić cię przez słomkę. – powiedział z szyderczym tonem Zoyer. - Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę! – Wreszcie spojrzała na Disonora. – Nie zmienia to faktu, iż ta nieprzyjemność nadal budzi we mnie negatywne emocje. Patrzyli nawzajem na siebie przez krótki moment, wyglądając jakby byli arcywrogami, a nie zaprzyjaźnionymi członkami tego samego oddziału. - Wyjaśniła się sytuacja zaistniała z bagażem Zenona? – zapytała spokojnie Minfa. - Oczywiście że nie! – wykrzyczał prawie Zoyer. – A czego się spodziewałaś po tych niekompetentnych durniach? Nie będę już na nich strzępić mojego gadziego języka. Muszę przecież pozostawić trochę obelg na resztę dnia. - Hmfp, rozsądnie. – krótko skomentowała jego towarzyszka. – Wiesz kiedy dotrzemy do Krautvil? Nie zrozum mnie źle, podoba mi się jazda koleją, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że z pustym żołądkiem stanę się mało użyteczna dla naszej sprawy. - Myśl tyle o jedzeniu, a jak tam dojedziemy to utracisz tą twoją idealną figurę o którą tyle walczysz. – Disonor pozwolił sobie na jeszcze jedną szyderstwo, po czym jednak momentalnie spoważniał. – Jeśli nie napotkamy żadnych przeszkód, to… I jak na złość, napotkali przeszkodę. Lokomotywa zaczęła nagle gwałtownie hamować, posyłając wszystkich pasażerów w istny chaos. Zoyer wywalił się jak głupi na ziemię, gubiąc przy okazji swój dostojny kapelusz, a jego towarzyszka została silnie przyciśnięta do siedzenia. Po otrząśnięciu się, Disonor wstał, podniósł swoje utracone nakrycie głowy, otrzepał je z kurzu, a następnie ostrożnie założył. - Przysięgam na pomssstę Nataira, odnajdę kogokolwiek kto odpowiada za bałagan dzisiejszego dnia, wyrwę mu żywcem czaszkę wraz z kręgosłupem moimi gołymi pazurami, a nassstępnie poświęcę ją ku czci Władcy Mgły i Zemsty. – wysyczał trzęsący się ze wściekłości jaszczur, niosąc swoim słowami jak najprawdziwsze intencje. - Odradzałabym. – Szybko powiedziała Minfa, powstrzymując jednocześnie odruch wymiotny. – Nie z dobroci serca i troskę o dobro innych, lecz z powodu, iż musimy jakoś dojechać do Krautvil, a nie podejrzewam abyś wiedział jak obsługiwać silnik parowy. Disonor tylko zasyczał na towarzyszkę, a po chwili w drzwiach wagonu w którym przebywali wraz z innymi pasażerami, którzy lepiej lub gorzej poradzili sobie z nagłym zatrzymaniem lokomotywy, pojawiła się postać ubrana w długi, czarny chałat, spodnie i eleganckie buty w tym samym kolorze. Na głowie miał kapelusz z szerokim, płaskim rondem oraz niską główką, spod którego było widać krótkie, zadbane, szatynowe włosy. Na nosie miał założone małe, wykonane z srebrnego drutu okulary, zakrywające brązowe, chciwe oczy. Twarz miał podłużną, z bujnymi bokobrodami i lekkim zarostem. Wyglądał coś na około trzydziestu lat. - Disonor! Mirtisa! – zakrzyknął Midiańczyk machając do nich ręką. – Przyjdźcie szybko na przód. Mamy pewne… komplikacje, związane z naszą trasą. Zobaczycie sami. – dodał już sceptycznym głosem. - Vikto… - Disonor chciał coś powiedzieć, ale machnął tylko ręką. – Jeden wąż, lepiej abyśmy sami to zobaczyli. Mirtisa, będziesz skłonna sama wstać, czy czekasz na specjalne zaproszenie? - Z twoimi manierami? Prędzej bym się doczekała osobistego zaproszenia grabarzy czekających na moje truchło. – Odpowiedziała wstając, a Zoyer tylko przewrócił oczami. - Możecie wziąć i ślub w Sercu Ogygi podczas Krwawiącego Słońca, byle byście się w końcu pośpieszyli. – Wtrącił się pośpiesznie Viktor. - Bogowie brońcie przed twoją sugestią. Ale masz racje, dość błaznowania, czas nauczyć te przeklęte niedołęgi z mózgami Rodionyczów jak należy rozwiązywać problemy natury wszelakiej. – stwierdził Disonor, po czym, za słowami Midiańczyka ruszyli ku epicentrum ich problemu. Na przedzie parowozu zastali maszynistów w towarzystwie kilku strażników ubranych w marynarki o różnych odcieniach szarości oraz w, miarę, eleganckie kapelusze, a także czekającego na nich Verkana. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż patrzyli się na coś znajdującego się na ich trasie. - Dotarliście, wspaniale. – stwierdził Zenon, będąc jedyną istotą, która zauważyła ich przybycie, po czym dodał. - Robi się nieciekawie. – powiedział sam do siebie jeden ze strażników. - Wyjaśni mi ktoś o co ten cały hałas? Niecodziennym jest takie nagłe zatrzymanie, zwłaszcza że niektórym szczególnie się spieszy. – zapytał wszystkich donośnym, jak na Zoyera, głosem. - A mości pan, przepraszam, kim jest? – zapytał z przekąsem chudy maszynista w podeszłym wieku, z długą, siwą brodą i ubrany w duże, grube spodnie, czerwoną chustą na szyi, szarą koszulę, której tylko połowa była schowana w spodniach, prosty kaszkiet oraz ciężkie, czarne rękawice. - Disonor Wraak, przywódca najemników z oddziału Zgniłych Serc. – odpowiedział wyprostowany Zoyer z rękoma założonymi za plecami. – A to są moi żołnierze fortuny; Mirtisa Malpais, Zenon Kitan i Viktor Luztik. – wszyscy wymienieni skinęli głowami kiedy byli wymieniani. - Aaa, pan Wraak! – powiedział pełnym entuzjazmu głosem staruszek. – Słyszałem o panu! No dobra, to przechodząc do naszego problemu bez zbędnego gdybania. Napotkaliśmy na naszej drodze… drzewo. Twarz Disonora przybrała wyraz pełen konsternacji, po czym, po odchyleniu ręką jednego ze strażników i zajęciu jego miejsca, wychylił się przez bok lokomotywy, tylko po to żeby, rzeczywiście, ujrzeć drzewo wywalone na tory. Musiała spaść z lekkiego wzniesienia z prawej strony, na którym było pełno, jeszcze stojących, iglastych drzew. - Wszystko jasne… Zenon! – Zoyer gwałtownie się wyprostował, uderzając stojącego za nim strażnika prosto w nos. – Przynieś mi mój karabin. I jeszcze parę petard. Reszta niech się także dozbroi. - Sekunda, nie rozumiem. – powiedział zakłopotany maszynista z siwą brodą. – Skąd nagle takie zamieszanie. Wzięliśmy by paru chłopaków, jakieś piły też by się znalazło, i byśmy pozbyli tego pniaka w tri miga. – stojący obok strażnicy tylko pokiwali głowami. - Oj dziadku, dziadku, tyle lat doświadczenia, a taki naiwny. Zaś tych strażników tylko palnąć po łbach! Każdego z osobna, ospałe latarnie! – krzyk Disonora były tak nie spodziewane, że kilku strażników aż się wystraszyło. – Toś sztuczka stara jak pierwsi piraci z Wybrzeża Pychy. Pewnie to nawet oni ją wymyślili. Najpierw ucina się drzewo, potem wywala się ją na drogę, a następnie, jak podróżni próbują usunąć przeszkodę. – Zoyer dramatycznie uniósł dłoń w górę, po czym gwałtownie ścisnął ją w pięść. – Chaps! Jak Midiańczycy do złota. Albo jak Rodionycze do jedzenia. - Albo jak Zoyerzy do rabowania. – dodał jeden z strażników. - Albo jak Minfy do chędożenia się. – dodał stary maszynista. – Oh, nigdy nie zapomnę tamtej nocy… - Albo jak Holieci do pająków i ciem. – dodał Viktor. - Ja się dziwię tym Holietom. – podrapał się po głowie jeden ze strażników. – Myślałem, że oni to bardziej mają fetysz dominacji kulturowej i militarnej. No i te ich golemy… - Nie o to… - Albo jak Celerrimowie do mordowania mniejszości etnicznych… - Dość! – Wydarł się ponad wszystkich Disonor, zanim wszyscy zaczęli wymyślać na głos mniej lub bardziej kreatywne porównania. – Wiadomo o co mi chodzi! - Więc twierdzicie… - zaczął maszynista. - …że bandyci urządzili na nas zasadzkę. - Tak! Na Tyrana Izolhos, w końcu ktoś myślący! Dlatego uważam, iż powinniśmy się dokładnie przygotować, zanim weźmiemy się za usuwanie przeszkody i… niepożądanych elementów społeczeństwa. - No cóż, pan ma zdecydowanie najlepsze predyspozycje do tego zadania. Wszyscy strażnicy są pod pańską komendą. – powiedział maszynista, a strażnicy tylko pokiwali głowami i pomrukali na zgodę. - Cieszę się z położonego we mnie zaufania. A więc plan wygląda tak… Disonor stał na ziemi przed lokomotywą, jedną ręką tworząc barierę chroniącą go oraz dwóch stojących za jego ramionami strażników, a w drugiej trzymając swój niezawodny karabin. No dobra, może nie taki niezawodny. Był to dziewięciostrzałowy karabin dźwigniowy, a jako, że była to nowa i niedopracowana technologia, częste zacięcia nie były niczym niezwykłym. No i nadal po każdym strzale trzeba była zakładać nowy kapiszon, a sama broń wymagało częstego czyszczenia. Jednak szybkostrzelność przewyższająca inne karabiny tej epoki, a także niezła celność, były dla Disonora wystarczającymi powodami, aby zainwestować w tą właśnie broń, z komorą zamkową przyozdobioną wygrawerowanymi wzorami, z których największym elementem był wąż sycący w stronę lufy, na której zamieszczony był bagnet. Ale mniejsza o broni, a więcej o sytuacji w której znalazł się jaszczur wraz z załogą parowozu. Tereny po bokach lokomotywy pokryte były w większości łąkami. Tylko z przodu, po lewej stronie znajdywały się wielkie głazy, a po prawej małe wzniesienie, od którego odciągał się wielki, gęsty las, ciągnący się daleko poza pole widzenia podróżników. No i jeszcze drzewo blokujące ich drogę. Jeśli ktoś zastawił na nich zasadzkę, to właśnie tam, za skałami i w cieniu drzew. Disonor stanowił awangardę wraz z dwoma innymi strażnikami, chronioną przez barierę Zoyera, mającą nieskazitelnie białą barwę. Mieli zbadać teren, znaleźć jakiekolwiek zagrożenia, podczas kiedy reszta obserwowała ich oraz obszar dookoła z lokomotywy i wagonów, co znacząco utrudniał padający deszcz. - Jak na razie wszystko wygląda dobrze, może piorun trafił w drzewo, a ono się zwyczajnie wywaliło? – zapytał stojący po prawej stronie strażnik, Rodionycz z małym wąsem, sądząc po bladości jego twarzy. A może był tak bardzo wystraszony? - Zero szans, nie widzisz? Zostało równie ścięte, najpewniej siekierą. Ktoś tu musi być. – odpowiedział mu ochrypłym głosem drugi strażnik, Celerrim, o czym świadczyły wystające z łokci kości, z tylko lekkim zarostem. - O proszę, jednak potraficie myśleć. – stwierdził szyderczo Disonor. Nagle jednak zastopował, z oczami wpatrzonymi w las. Strażnicy widząc to, ścisnęli mocniej karabiny w swoich dłoniach i zaczęli szukać rzeczy która przykuła wzrok Zoyera. - Nie chcę dzisiaj ginąć… - oznajmił smutnym głosem Rodionycz. - Cicho! – ochrzanił go Celerrim. – Nikt z nas dzisiaj, nie zginie. Słuchaj się tylko Zoyera. - Ale on nic nie mówi… - Patrzcie. – wskazał paszczą dowódca najemników. – Widzicie? Tam, za drzewami. Ruch. Rzeczywiście, widać było, jak ktoś się rusza w głębi lasu, chociaż lekko. Strażnikom jednak po chwili udało się dostrzec o czym mówił Disonor, i powoli przybrali pozycje do strzału. - Bądźcie gotowi, jak tylko coś zobaczycie, strzelać. Po oddaniu salwy zaczniemy się wycofywać w stronę lokomotywy, zanim moja bariera pęknie. I pamiętać, pod żadnym pozorem się nie wychylać. – powiedział szybko cichym głosem Zoyer do dwójki strażników. - Chwila, to kiedy mamy… Nim Rodionycz skończył, bariera nagle znikła, a najemnik błyskawicznym ruchem przybrał pozycje strzelecką i oddał jeden, pojedynczy strzał. Figura schowana w cieniu drzew momentalnie padła na ziemie, a strażnicy, pod wpływem nagłego przypływu adrenaliny, wypatrywali celów, chociaż jednego, najmniejszego ruchu, czy chociażby najcichszego dźwięku. Tylko że… nic się nie ruszało. Ba! Było kompletnie cicho. Zoyer szybko przywołał ponownie barierę, lecz wbrew swoim słowom, nie zaczął się wycofywać, co wywołało lekki atak paniki u Rodionycza, jednak zdzielenie go kolbą w plecy przez Celerrima momentalnie go uspokoiło. - Co teraz? – zapytał bardziej z opanowanych strażników. - Spokojnie… - odpowiedział Zoyer. Stali tak w ciszy, czekając na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń, pod ochroną licznych luf osłaniających ich z tyłu, kiedy nagle… - P-p-proszę n-nie strzelać! P-poddaje się! – dało się słyszeć głos pełen przerażenia dobiegający z lasu. - Wyłaź z rękoma nad głową, natychmiast! – odkrzyknął Wraak, dając znak dwójce strażników, aby mieli się na baczności. Po chwili czekania, która ciągnęła się całymi wiekami dla załogi parowozu, której emocje krzyczały, błagając o uwolnienie od gargantuicznego stresu, na wzniesieniu ukazała im się jedna, samotna postać, która była zdecydowanie nie tym, czego się spodziewali. Był to brodaty mężczyzna, ubrany w proste, brązowe spodnie z szelkami, żółtą koszulę i stary, brązowy cylinder. Wyglądało na to, że nie był nawet uzbrojony. - Kim jesteś? Jest was więcej? Czy to wy odpowiadacie za tą blokadę? – zakrzyknął do niego najemnik. - N-nazywam się Emanuel Kohen i j-jestem drwalem. Ścinaliśmy tutejsze drzewa, kiedy jeden z chłopaków coś spartolił, no i wywalił jedno z drzew na tory. – Wskazał skinięciem głowy blokadę tarasującą tory. – Poszliśmy z kolegami do obozu po jakiś wóz i piły aby się tego pozbyć zanim ktoś nadjedzie, no ale jak widać, trochę się spóźniliśmy. - Nie mogliście zostawić kogoś aby tego pilnował? Żeby ostrzegał nadjeżdżające lokomotywy? Przecież tu mogło dojść do katastrofy! – zapytał Disonor, nie wiedzący co myśleć o całej sytuacji. - Ja byłem tą osobą. – Szybko odpowiedział drwal. – Tylko musiałem na chwile, n-no pójść… się odlać. – dodał już zawstydzony. Rodionycz z głębokim westchnięciem opadł tyłkiem na ziemie, mając już serdecznie dość dzisiejszego stresu, podczas gdy Zoyer, po opuszczeniu bariery, złapał się jedną ręką za twarz i zaczął przeklinać na czym ten świat stoi, a Celerrim oparł karabin o ziemię i patrzył na wszystkich dookoła wzrokiem pełnym nie dowierzenia. - A mogłem zostać ssseryjnym mordercą… Albo korsssarzem! – powiedział Zoyer sam do siebie. – Cholera, miałem idealną okazje by zostać korsarzem! Nie musiał bym się teraz użerać z przekleństwami tej ziemi, w postaci jej zafajdanych mieszkańców! – ostatnie słowa wykrzyczał tak mocno, że co najmniej połowa pasażerów mogła je usłyszeć. - Rozumiem tego Zoyera… - cicho oznajmił Celerrim. – Dobra! – krzyknął w kierunku parowozu.- Sytuacja opanowana! Jacyś drwale wywalili drzewo na tory, ale już się biorą za jego usunięcie! Z lokomotywy dało się słyszeć jedno, głośne westchnienie ulgi, a także parę szmerów oraz pojedynczy śmiech. Disonor wrócił ze strażnikami nie zły, a po prostu rozczarowany. A mógł siedzieć u dziadków na farmie, uprawiać slodnicę, i po pewnym czasie przejąć całe gospodarstwo, po tym jak ci by odeszli w spokoju na tamten świat, lub mógł też wrócić do rodziców i zostać kowalem. Ale nie! Los oczywiście musiał zarządzić inaczej, i teraz był zmuszony co dzień użerać się z to coraz nowszymi formami głupoty, każda kolejna coraz bardziej niezwykła. - No proszę, taka miła niespodzianka, bandyci sami się poddali, a ty mi tu przychodzisz ze smutną miną? – powiedział z lekkim uśmieszkiem Viktor, czekający na Zoyera na lokomotywie wraz z starym maszynistą. - Chcesz abym wyrzucił cię z oddziału, Viktor? – Opowiedział zmęczonym głosem jego przywódca, a Żyd Midiańczyk poklepał go po plecach kiedy ten się w końcu wspiął. - Dobrze się służyło pod pana komendą. – powiedział Celerrim, który wszedł wraz z bladym Rodionyczem za Zoyerem. - Nawet jeśli niepotrzebnie. Życzę pańskiemu oddziałowi szczęścia na drodze i dobrych łowów. - Dzięki. Mógł byś nauczyć swojego kolegi odrobiny odwagi, bo zastanawiam się, czy aby na pewno urodził się Rodionyczem. – odpowiedział najemnik. - Rodionyczem? Ha, dobre żarty! On jest czystej krwi Saphiranem. – oznajmił Celerrim. -Mhm. – stęknął tylko drugi. - To bardzo wiele wyjaśnia. – odparł drapiąc się po paszczy Zoyer, a strażnicy skinęli mu głowami na pożegnanie, po czym udali się w tył, w środek wagonu. - No, muszę panu podziękować za troskę. – Wtrącił się stary maszynista. – Mówię oczywiście z całą szczerością, z panem nikt nigdy nie musi się obawiać rabunku. A troszeczkę za dużo ostrożności jest lepsze, niż jej brak. - Chociaż pan mnie docenił. – Stwierdził Disonor, zrzucając deszczówkę jaka nazbierała się na jego drogocennym kapeluszu. - Tak, no to teraz poczekać jakiś czas aż w końcu pozbędą się tego przeklętego drzewa, i będziemy mogli znowu ożywić naszą piękną bestie. Obydwaj najemnicy skinęli maszyniście głową i już kierowali się do wnętrza wagonu, kiedy Midiańczyk nagle zatrzymał Zoyera. - Disonor, powiedź mi. – Zaczął, a jego twarz przybrała poważny ton. – Chybiłeś, czy specjalnie strzeliłeś po boku? - Żyje? Żyje. – odpowiedział mu tylko, ale Viktor był usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią, przez resztę drogi nie zawracając Zoyerowi głowy kolejnymi pytaniami. Wewnątrz wagonu, tego, w którym mieli zarezerwowane swoje miejsca, czekali na nich Zenon i Mirtisa. - Słyszeliśmy, że sytuacja się wyjaśniła w pozytywny sposób. – powiedziała do nich Minfa. - Zależy kogo pytasz. – Disonor przewrócił oczami. – Znaleźli ci idioci w końcu twój bagaż? - Niestety, obawiam się… - Pan Zenon! Pan Zenon? – podbiegł do nich członek obsługi, trzymający w rękach grubą walizkę. – Znaleźliśmy pana bagaż! Okazało się, że jeden ze strażników pomylił walizki i wziął pańską zamiast swojej. - Moja walizka jest raczej dosyć charakterystyczna… - Nie bez powodu nosi okulary. Proszę! – podał Verkanowi jego własność. – Lepiej, aby pan to osobiście przetrzymał przez resztę drogi. - Oczywiście, z przyjemnością. – powiedział pajęczak, kładąc walizkę na ziemi i ją otwierając. – Przyda jej się lekkie czyszczenie. - Hę? Wszyscy patrzyli się na niską istotę, kiedy ta wyjęła bogato zdobiony karabin z krótką, ale niezwykle szeroką i grubą lufą. - Czy to jest… - Ręczny moździerz! – oznajmił z entuzjazmem Zenon, trzymając broń, która w jego rękach wydawała się o wiele większa, aniżeli gdyby trzymała ją normalna osoba. – Z własnego doświadczenia wiem, jak ważne jest na polu bitwy wsparcie artyleryjskie. - Ale czy nie jesteście przypadkiem najemnikami? – kontynuował członek obsługi. - Dokładnie. Dlatego mamy jeden, mały moździerz, a nie całą kompanię armat. Członek obsługi spojrzał na Disonora. - On się na tym zna, ja mu ufam. - Co prawda cały jego oddział… - Zaczęła Mirtisa, ale Zoyer szybko spiorunował ją wzrokiem i zamilkła. - To… ja… zostawię państwa samych. Ufam, że nie narobicie bałaganu… - Jak na razie, to musieliśmy sprzątać bałagan po innych. – Wtrącił się Viktor. - Możecie wysadzić i całą lokomotywę wraz ze wszystkimi pasażerami, byście dali mi w końcu spokój. Zamierzam się zdrzemnąć zanim dojedziemy do Krautvil i jeśli ktoś mnie obudzi bez wyjątkowo ważnego powodu, to przysięgam, że łapy odgryzę. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Disonor usiadł na swoim miejscu, mających wszystkich i wszystko głęboko w miejscu do którego nie dochodzi światło, po czym zmęczony troskami dnia dzisiejszego, szybko zasnął. Po jakimś czasie drwale usunęli drzewo z drogi parowozu, i stalowa bestia ponownie ruszyła, wyrzucając gęste kłęby szarego dymu, tak, jakby był to kolejny, nudny dzień, nie wnoszący niczego nowego do życia, który z czasem zostanie kompletnie zapomniany, zupełnie jak tysiące innych przed nim. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Nowy Świt